Noche de paz
by YukiMisaki
Summary: Las tres parejas pasan la nochebuena juntos. One-fic navideño. Clasificado como T porque hay alguna que otra palabra mal sonante, pero no es nada por lo que alarmarse.


Era 21 de diciembre, Misaki acababa de tener su última clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Akihiko se encontraba en la puerta de la facultad esperando a que saliera Misaki para ir juntos a comprar todo lo necesario para decorar el apartamento. El escritor se sentía ilusionado, estas iban a ser las primeras navidades con Misaki, ya que los años anteriores se había marchado a Osaka con su hermano. Por suerte Takahiro había vuelto a Tokio y pasarían las navidades juntos como una verdadera familia.

Akihiko observó como Misaki caminaba hacia él con paso lento, con cuidado de no resbalar con la nieve. Los ojos de Akihiko se desviaron un momento hacia las dos figuras que se encontraban a cierta distancia detrás de Misaki, se trataba de Hiroki y el médico con el que salía. La pareja iba charlando tranquilamente y no repararon en la presencia del escritor. Akihiko sintió que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Bajo la atenta mirada de Misaki, quien cada vez estaba más cerca de él, se agachó y cogió un poco de nieve para hacer una bola y sin pensárselo dos veces se la lanzó a Hiroki con todas sus fuerzas, dándole justo en el pecho.

Misaki vivió aquel momento a cámara lenta, observó con preocupación como aquella bola de nieve impactaba en el pecho de su profesor, quien no lo había visto venir ya que iba mirando a su acompañante mientras hablaban. Misaki paró en seco a menos de un metro de donde estaba el escritor, quien sonreía tratando de contener una carcajada. Los ojos de su profesor se abrieron como platos al sentir que algo frío le golpeaba en el pecho, mientras que el hombre alto que le acompañaba se limitó a arquear las cejas en forma de sorpresa. Hiroki furioso buscó con la mirada al causante y se topó con la cara de terror de Misaki. El estudiante tembló al ver que la mirada de odio de Kamijou iba dirigida hacia él y rápidamente señaló con el dedo índice al escritor. El cabreo de Hiroki aumentó cuando se percató de a quien estaba señalando su alumno.

\- ¡BAKAHIKO, VAS A MORIR!- Gritó el profesor con la cara roja a causa de su enfado. Se agachó para coger nieve y comenzó a formar una gran bola. El escritor se encontraba doblado de la risa por lo que no vio venir una bola gigante de nieve que se dirigía hacia su cabeza, haciéndole caer al suelo.

\- ¡Usagi-san!- Gritó Misaki asustado cuando vio a su novio caer, pero toda su preocupación se esfumó cuando observó que Akihiko continuaba riéndose en el suelo.

\- Ya estamos en paz.- Dijo Hiroki cuando llegó a la altura de su amigo, seguido por Nowaki. Akihiko se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la nieve e intentando tranquilizarse.

\- Ha valido la pena, Hiroki.- Dijo el escritor riendo levemente.- Tendrías que haber visto tu cara.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a madurar?- Le espetó el profesor suspirando.

\- Alegra esa cara, Hiroki, que tu bola era más grande.- Comentó el escritor y luego sonrió de forma traviesa.- No la habrás hecho tan grande porque tienes complejo de pene, ¿no?

\- Te vas a comer la nieve.- Dijo Hiroki aparentando estar calmado, mientras cogía de un brazo al escritor y le intentaba tirar al suelo.

\- Hola, yo soy Nowaki Kusama.- Saludó el médico a Misaki mientras los otros dos forcejeaban.

\- Misaki Takahashi, es un placer.

\- ¿Estudias aquí?

\- Sí, economía.- Respondió Misaki sonriendo.

\- Mira, porque trabajo aquí que sino te metía la nieve por el culo.- Dijo Hiroki soltando a Akihiko, quien parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

\- ¿Irás a casa de tus padres?- Preguntó el escritor de repente.

\- No, ya les he dicho que este año no iré. Nowaki libra en el trabajo y pasaremos las navidades juntos.- Explicó el profesor.

\- ¿Por qué no venís a mi casa en nochebuena? Será divertido.- Dijo el escritor.

\- ¿A tu casa? ¿Desde cuando te gusta la navidad, Akihiko?

\- Desde que tengo a Misaki.- Respondió el escritor rodeando con el brazo a su novio, haciendo que se sonrojara.- Venga, venid.

\- No sé, Akihiko, las navidades son para estar con los seres queridos…

\- Nowaki, deberíais venir.- Dijo el escritor ignorando a su amigo.- Seremos unos cuantos y habrá mucha comida.

\- A mí me parece bien. ¿Hiro-san?

\- Está bien, iremos.- Aceptó Hiroki suspirando.- ¿Quién va?

\- Mi hermano, mi cuñada, un amigo y su pareja.- Dijo Misaki.- Ah, bueno, y mi sobrino.

\- Pero no te preocupes por el niño, Hiroki, le echaré unas gotitas de whiskey en su vaso para que se quede dormidito pronto y no moleste.- Dijo el escritor ganándose un manotazo en las costillas por parte de Misaki.

\- ¡Ni en broma, Usagi-san!

\- ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Sobre las siete.

\- Bueno, pues entonces nos vemos en unos días.- Dijo Akihiko.- Nosotros nos vamos ahora a comprar la decoración de navidad. Vamos a poner un árbol como las familias que salen en la tele.

\- Te hacen ilusión unas cosas…- Murmuró el profesor.

* * *

El día de nochebuena llegó y Misaki se lo pasó metido en la cocina. Le encantaba tener invitados, era la excusa perfecta para lucirse con la comida. Akihiko estuvo toda la mañana decorando el salón mientras tarareaba villancicos, era la primera vez que iba a celebrar la Navidad. Cuando era pequeño lo único que hacían por esas fechas era ir a comidas y cenas de etiqueta, en las que él acababa aburrido y aguantando la pedantería de su hermano mayor. Le hacía mucha ilusión pasar las fiestas con Misaki, de hecho le había comprado algo muy especial, aunque sabía que su novio se iba a enfadar un poco por haber "derrochado" tanto dinero.

\- Shinobu me ha dicho que vendrá un poco antes para ayudarme a prepararlo todo.- Le informó Misaki.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Por cierto, te agradecería que no hicieras ningún comentario sobre la edad de su pareja.

\- ¿Por qué?¿Tú ya le has conocido?- Preguntó Akihiko curioso.

\- No, todavía no, pero sé que es algo mayor y tienen un poco de complejo por eso.- Explicó Misaki mientras metía el pastel en la nevera.

\- Bueno, tú y yo también nos llevamos unos cuantos años.

\- Sí, pero la diferencia de edad entre ellos es bastante grande.

\- Entiendo, así que vamos a cenar con Heidi y el abuelito…- Dijo el escritor con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Ves? Esa es la clase de comentarios que debes evitar.

\- Era broma, Misaki. Obviamente no voy a decir nada, sería muy descortés.

\- Te lo agradezco.- Sonrió el estudiante.

\- Ya cuando nos conozcamos mejor haré ese tipo de comentarios, si no hay confianza no tiene gracia.

\- Pues espero que nunca lleguéis a conoceros mejor.- Murmuró Misaki y en ese momento sonó el timbre.- Deben de ser ellos.

\- Ya abro yo.- Dijo Akihiko caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Buenas tardes.- Saludaron Shinobu y Miyagi a la vez.

\- Hola, pasad.- Dijo el escritor echándose a un lado.

\- Soy Miyagi You, creo que nos hemos visto alguna vez por la facultad.

\- Sí, eres el jefe de Hiroki, ¿no?- Dijo el escritor mientras la pareja entraba en la estancia.

\- Sí, aunque en la práctica manda él más que yo. Vaya carácter tiene…

\- Cenará con nosotros esta noche.- Informó Akihiko haciendo que Shinobu frunciera levemente el ceño.- También vendrá su pareja, ¿le conoces?

\- Sí, una vez me dio un puñetazo.

\- No conozco la historia pero seguro que te lo merecías.- Murmuró Shinobu y en ese momento salió Misaki de la cocina y fue a darle un abrazo a su amigo.

\- Gracias por venir tan pronto.- Sonrió Misaki y luego se dirigió al profesor.- Es un placer conocerle por fin...bueno, ya le conocía de antes porque estudio en la universidad en la que usted trabaja...en fin, que Shinobu me ha hablado mucho de usted.

\- Lo mismo digo, Misaki.- Dijo Miyagi con una sonrisa.- Y puedes tutearme.

\- Hemos traído un regalo para tu sobrino, como me dijiste que iba a venir…- Le dijo Shinobu.

\- No teníais por qué haberos molestado.

\- No queríamos venir con las manos vacías y ya que no nos dejabas traer comida…- Dijo Shinobu.- ¿Dónde quieres que deje el regalo?

\- Usagi-san, ¿puedes subirlo a mi habitación?- Dijo Misaki y el escritor asintió cogiendo la bolsa que le entregaba Shinobu.

\- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude, Misaki?- Preguntó Shinobu.

\- Ya tengo los postres en la nevera y el plato principal está en el horno, solo me falta preparar los entrantes.

\- ¿Quieres que Shinobu te ayude a cocinar?- Murmuró Miyagi con cara de susto.

\- Más vale que no digas nada si quieres llegar vivo a año nuevo, viejo.- Le advirtió Shinobu para luego irse junto a Misaki a la cocina.

Pasó casi una hora cuando llamaron al timbre de nuevo. Akihiko abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Hiroki y Nowaki.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!- Dijo Nowaki sonriendo.

\- Hola.- Dijo Hiroki.

\- ¡Pero si es my sweet honey!- Exclamó Miyagi levantándose del sofá.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- Preguntó Hiroki con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Estamos de vacaciones, así que aléjate de mí o te denuncio!

\- Shinobu es muy amigo de Misaki y nos ha invitado a pasar la nochebuena aquí.- Explicó Miyagi.

\- ¿Entonces no me estás acosando?

\- ¿Por qué iba a acosarte si ya me tiene a mí?- Dijo Shinobu asomándose desde la cocina.

\- Tiene muy buen oído.- Dijo Miyagi.- ¿Qué tal, Nowaki? Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

\- Siento lo del puñetazo, pero no creo que vuelva a ocurrir, ¿verdad?- Dijo Nowaki con el rostro completamente serio.

\- Por supuesto que no…

\- Perfecto.- Sonrió Nowaki.- ¿Dónde está Misaki? Traigo una sorpresa para su sobrino.

\- ¿También le habéis comprado algo?- Preguntó Akihiko sorprendido.- No hacía falta…

\- Sí, le hemos comprado un juguete pero lo mejor es que voy a disfrazarme de Papá Noel.- Dijo Nowaki ilusionado.

\- He intentado quitarle la idea de la cabeza pero ha sido imposible.- Dijo Hiroki suspirando.

\- El disfraz es del hospital, todos los años alguien se disfraza para sorprender a los niños. Deberíais ver la cara que ponen, incluso tiemblan de los nervios, son muy bonitos…

\- Buenas noches.- Dijo Misaki saliendo de la cocina seguido por Shinobu.

\- Misaki, les estaba contando que voy a disfrazarme de Papá Noel para tu sobrino.- Sonrió Nowaki.

\- Wow, ¿de verdad? No tienes por qué molestarte.

\- Créeme que para él no es una molestia, Takahashi.- Dijo Hiroki.- Lleva dos días hablando de lo del disfraz.

\- ¿Cómo lo podemos hacer?¿Tenéis chimenea?

\- ¿Piensas bajar por la chimenea?- Preguntó Miyagi sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué no entras por la terraza?- Propuso Akihiko.- Podemos dejar el disfraz y los regalos en el baño. Hay una ventana en el baño que comunica con la terraza, puedes salir por ahí y luego volver a entrar. No está muy alto.

\- ¡Sí, eso es perfecto! Puedo decir que voy un momento al baño, me pongo el disfraz y salgo por la ventana.- Dijo Nowaki.

\- Entonces mejor dejar los regalos en la terraza, así será más fácil para Nowaki salir por la ventana.- Dijo Misaki pensativo.

\- Me han dicho que hay una app en la que puedes programarlo para que haga el sonido de renos.- Comentó Shinobu.- Así parecerá más real.

\- Me la voy a descargar y la programaré para...¿a qué hora deberíamos hacerlo?

\- ¿A las nueve? A esa hora seguro que ya hemos acabado de cenar.- Propuso Akihiko.

\- ¿No es un poco tarde? Mahiro suele acostarse a esa hora.- Dijo Misaki.- Es posible que le entre el sueño.

\- ¿Ocho y media?- Dijo Nowaki y Misaki asintió.- Vale, pues entonces lo dejaré programado para esa hora.

Nowaki fue a dejar las cosas en un armario del baño mientras Akihiko metía en una bolsa los regalos que habían traído las dos parejas y el que habían comprado Misaki y él. Justo cuando estaba dejando la bolsa en la terraza sonó el timbre.

\- Vale, antes de abrir me gustaría pediros que no comentarais nada sobre mi relación con Usagi-san ya que mi hermano aún no lo sabe.- Susurró Misaki.

\- No te preocupes, fingiremos que aquí nadie es gay.- Murmuró Hiroki.

\- Va a estar complicado…- Dijo Shinobu.

\- Hola a todos.- Saludó Misaki cuando abrió la puerta. Antes de darse cuenta tenía a su sobrino abrazado a sus piernas.- Yo también me alegro de verte, Mahiro.

\- Mahiro, no seas pesado.- Le dijo Manami mientras entraban en la estancia. Misaki hizo las presentaciones y todos pasaron a la mesa. La cena fue sorprendentemente agradable, incluso Hiroki le rió un chiste a Miyagi, cosa que Akihiko denominó como un "auténtico milagro navideño". Terminaron de cenar y solo faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho y media.

\- Si me disculpáis, voy un momentito al baño.- Dijo Nowaki levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose al servicio. Se puso lo más rápido que pudo el traje, que venía con un relleno para simular la barriga, la peluca, el sombrero y la barba. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó el momento de salir por la ventana, no estaba para nada alto pero sí que era estrecha. Consiguió pasar la cabeza y los brazos, pero se quedó atascado intentando pasar la barriga, quedando con medio cuerpo en la terraza y el otro medio en el baño. Forcejeó durante un rato, intentando no hacer ruido para que Mahiro no le descubriera. Pasó el tiempo y sonó el ruido de renos que había programado.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Misaki sonriendo.

\- Creo que así es como suena el trineo de Papá Noel.- Comentó Shinobu provocando que Mahiro abriera los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Papá Noel?- Preguntó el niño poniéndose nervioso.

\- Sí, pero no entiendo por qué tarda tanto…- Murmuró Akihiko poniéndose de pie.- Voy a ver si Papá Noel espera una invitación formal para entrar.

\- ¿Puedo ir yo también?- Dijo el niño.

\- No, mejor que vaya Usagi-san primero.- Le dijo Misaki. No pasó ni un minuto cuando escucharon un golpe seco y todos fueron corriendo a la terraza para ver de qué se trataba. Justo al lado de la ventana del baño se encontraban Akihiko y Nowaki tumbados en el suelo. El escritor había comenzado a tirar de los brazos del médico para desatascarle, haciendo que Nowaki cayera sobre él.

\- ¡Papá Noel ha matado al tío Akihiko!- Exclamó Mahiro asustado.

\- No, no, están bien los dos.- Dijo Misaki. Mientras Hiroki y Takahiro les ayudaban a levantarse del suelo.

\- Ho, ho, ho.- Dijo Nowaki cuando estuvo ya de pie.- ¡Feliz Navidad! Mahiro, como sé que este año has sido un niño muy bueno te he traído unos regalos.

\- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó el niño ya más tranquilo.

\- Sí, ven, acércate.- Dijo Nowaki tendiéndole la mano al pequeño, quien la agarró sin pensárselo dos veces. Le acercó la bolsa con los regalos y Mahiro cogió los tres muy ilusionado.

\- Mahiro, ¿qué se dice?- Le dijo Takahiro.

\- Muchas gracias.- Dijo Mahiro y le dio un abrazo a Nowaki.

\- Vamos al salón para que puedas abrir los regalos.- Le dijo Akihiko.

\- Pero quiero ver como se va Papá Noel volando con su trineo.

\- Mahiro, a Papá Noel no le gusta que le vean volando con el trineo.- Le dijo su padre.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque los renos son muy tímidos.- Dijo Hiroki forzando una sonrisa.- Será mejor que vayamos todos dentro para que Now-Papá Noel se pueda ir, ¿de acuerdo?

El niño no se atrevió a discutirle a Hiroki y todos volvieron al salón, menos Akihiko que se quedó con Nowaki.

\- Ya sé que hace frío pero lo mejor será que te quites la parte de arriba, sino no podrás meterte por la ventana.- Le dijo Akihiko y el médico asintió.

Takahiro, Manami y Mahiro fueron los primeros en irse, el niño estaba agotado después de tantas emociones. Las tres parejas se quedaron un rato más charlando en el sofá mientras bebían vino, que ya estaba empezando a afectar a más de uno.

\- Tenía nueve años cuando me enteré.- Dijo Misaki un poco rojo a causa del vino.- No dije nada porque a mi hermano le hacía mucha ilusión, así que estuve muchos años haciendo como que creía en Papá Noel.

\- ¿Y cómo te enteraste?- Preguntó Nowaki.

\- Me lo contó un amigo del cole.

\- ¿Y cuándo consideró Takahiro que ya era hora de que lo supieras?- Preguntó Akihiko divertido.

\- Pues no sé, tengo 22 años y todavía no me ha dicho nada.- Rió Misaki.

\- Mis padres nunca hacían esas cosas. Jamás se disfrazaron ni nada de eso.- Dijo Shinobu.- En mi casa era todo muy frío.

\- Tampoco te perdiste gran cosa.- Le dijo Hiroki.- Mi padre una vez lo intentó, yo tenía cinco años y me dí cuenta de que era él. Fue un auténtico desastre.

\- Y desde entonces estás traumatizado, ¿no?- Rió Miyagi.- Por eso no querías que tu novio se disfrazara, porque te recordaría a tu papi.

\- Qué desagradable eres cuando quieres, Miyagi.- Le dijo Hiroki mientras se servía más vino. Miyagi le ignoró y muy decidido se acercó a Nowaki y le susurró algo en la oreja, éste asintió riendo y sin decir nada más se metió al baño.

\- Ya está mayor, seguro que es la próstata…- Murmuró Shinobu haciendo reír a todos. Dos minutos después salió Miyagi disfrazado de Papá Noel.

\- Shinobu-chin, me han dicho que has sido un niño muy travieso…- Dijo Miyagi haciendo reír a todos, sobretodo a Shinobu, quien había bebido demasiado. Miyagi se sentó en el sofá y se dio unos golpecitos con las manos en las piernas.- Shinobu-chin, siéntate en mi regazo y dime qué quieres estas navidades.

\- No puede estar pasando esto…- Murmuró Hiroki sin poder disimular su risa. Shinobu se lanzó a los brazos de Miyagi.

\- ¡Llamad a protector del menor!- Exclamó Shinobu sentado sobre Miyagi y sin parar de reír.- ¡Papá Noel me está tocando el culo!

\- Has sido un niño muy malo…- Dijo Miyagi dándole un pequeño pellizco en el culo.

\- ¡Viejo pervertido!

Estuvieron un rato simulando que Miyagi era un Papá Noel degenerado y cuando se cansaron decidieron cantar con el karaoke. Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando todos decidieron marcharse a sus respectivas casas.

\- Me ha resultado muy difícil no hacer el comentario de Heidi y el abuelito cuando Miyagi se ha puesto el disfraz.- Dijo Akihiko mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te has comportado.

\- Ha estado bien, me he divertido.- Dijo el escritor.- Deberíamos repetirlo el año que viene.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Debería haber publicado esto el día 24 pero mejor tarde que nunca. Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Aunque ya llevamos unos cuantos días y ya se ha acabado la navidad; feliz año a todos :)**

 **Gracias por leer. Se agradecen opiniones.**

 **¡Un saludo! ^^**


End file.
